fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Dixie Kong
Dixie Kong is a member of the Kong family and a character in the Donkey Kong series of games. She first appeared in Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest. She has a boyfriend named Diddy Kong, and she lives on Donkey Kong Island. Her signature move is her Helicopter Twirl. She has a sister named Tiny Kong. Game Appearances Finding Her Bananas Dixie is the star of the game Dixie Kong's Quest. In this game, she must work together with Banali to get her Bananas back from King K. Rool on Donkey Kong Volcano. Trapped Dixie is the first Kong Donkey Kong and Diddy rescue in Donkey Kong Continent. She is held captive by the Dogadon in this game. She has a Bananarang in this game, along with her Heclicopter Twirl. She can use team attacks with Diddy and Kiddy Kong. Donkey Kong Knockout Dixie is one of the first three playable kongs in the multiplayer boxing game for the wii Donkey Kong Knockout. She is the fastest and the smallest of the three starting characters but also the weakest. Her special move is to use her hair to twirl behind the foes and hit them from behind which does double damage. Donkey Kong Racing Dixie Kong appears as a playable character in the multiplayer wii racing game Donkey Kong Racing. She appears as part of the Kong category. NRL Player Dixie Kong is a player on the Donkey Kong Wilds team on the multiplayer wii sports game Mario Rugby League. She is a fast and skillfull character with poor strength. Her special skill is to whip people with her hair as an exteneded tackle. Singalong Boys vs Girls! Dixie Kong makes her debut in the Mario Singalong! Series in Mario Singalong Boys vs Girls! where she is a member of the girls team, she reappeared in Mario Singalong Rocks!, Mario Singalong Down Under! and Mario Singalong Legends! Mario Kart Wii: Turbo Edition Dixie Kong appears as an unlockable character in the expansion to Mario Kart Wii, Mario Kart Wii: Turbo Edition. She becomes available after the player gets at least a one-star ranking in all the cups within the game. Race Again She Appears In Donkey Kong Kart D.I.Y. Cricketing Critter Dixie Kong appears on the Kouragous Kongs cricket team in Donkey Kong Test Cricket where she is a stronger fielder but a weak batter. 2D Fighter Dixie Kong appears in her 2D Donkey Kong Country 2 form in Super Smash SNES her attacks primarily involve hitting with her hair as was her attacks in Donkey Kong Country 2. Princess Peach vs Dixie Kong Dixie Kong is the primary antagonist (and manipulated by Bowser) into thinking Mario has feelings for her by giving a rose and in the intro when she was first seen Dixie wants to kiss Mario in the lips, but Dixie was heartbroken when Princess Peach kisses Mario on the cheek. She gets angry and kidnapped Mario in rage. With Bowser has Dixie in his control, Peach has to go save him from Dixie Kong. Super Smash Heroes She Will Appear As A Non-Playble Character Along With Baby Funky and Baby Donkey Kong. Gallery Image:Dixie.jpg Image:DixieKong.jpg Image:Diddy Kong Racing DS Dixie .jpg File:DixieSwim.png Category:Donkey Kong Characters Category:Kongs Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Super Mario Fate Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Showdown Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Females Category:Characters in Super Smash Bros. Zero